1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to sanitizing toothbrush holders and, more specifically, to a container which may be compartmentalized having closure means, having slidable retraction means for retrieving previously deposited toothbrushes from therein, and having hinged platform means for supporting the toothbrush while being extracted. In addition in a compartmentalized extraction means said compartment can be tapered from a larger annular opening to a smaller distal base causing said toothbrush handle to move away from the extraction means as said toothbrush is extracted from said sanitizing container. Further said hinged toothbrush platform support means having connection means with said closure means whereby said closure means will be used to provide access to said toothbrushes.
Furthermore, having a retaining ring assembly which fits into a recess at the top of the receptacle providing means for completely removing the lid and attached slidable extractor member without necessitating the removal of each toothbrush individually. The slidable extractor member will support each toothbrush handle preventing it from falling to the side when the extractor member is removed completely from the receptacle for the purpose of changing the sanitizing solution or for cleaning the receptacle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other toothbrush storage device designed for sanitizing toothbrushes. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,214 issued to Gaines et al. on Nov. 25, 1997.
Another patent was issued to Summers on Oct. 22, 1996 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,566,823. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,824 was issued to Seymour on Jan. 3, 1995. Another was issued on Mar. 5, 1991 to Marchand as U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,629 and still yet another patent was issued to Ottimo on Apr. 10, 1990 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,219.